The Darkest Dream
by Heartache14
Summary: "He didn't hear his twin's sobbing or feel him trying to wriggle away. He only felt the mind-blowing bliss of raping Zero." Non-con Ichiru x Zero
1. A Darker Dream

A/N: So, I've started another fic and this time it's for Vampire Knight. Woot! Um, this story's kinda AU-ish, I guess and it was written while I was very very bored.

Zero: Oh God. Bad things always happen to me when you're bored.

Me: Whatever do you mean, Zero-chan?

Zero: You know exactly what I mean. I talking about that folder on your laptop that contains all your evil VK fanfiction that you never post online. And most of it involves me either getting raped or doing it with that damn pureblood!

Me: *sighs* you don't get raped in _Screams in the Night_.

Zero: But I do end up doing it with that damn pureblood.

Me: technically, you don't because I haven't written that part yet.

**Warning: **Rape, non-consensual yaoi, weird Ichiru stuff, and a tortured Zero (sort of). Don't like, don't read.

ENJOY!

* * *

Ichiru bit harshly into the creamy skin spread out beneath him. Zero looked so delicious like this, sprawled out on the cotton sheets, tugging at the chains that bound his arms to the bed. Fear was evident in his eyes and by the way he was squirming about the bed. Ichiru suddenly thrust into his twin's tight rosy entrance.

The elder cried out in pain and the sound caused the younger one to become even harder. He pressed his lips against Zero's in a bruising kiss. When his brother pulled away, Zero felt tears spill down his cheeks. "Please, Ichiru!" he begged "Please stop!"

Ichiru moaned at the sound of his reflection's sweet begging and began thrusting into him harder. He caught a faint whiff of blood and delighted in the idea of Zero's precious blood pooling against them. Zero was screaming now; Ichiru wondered absently if it really hurt. The younger of the two pressed his tongue flat against the skin of Zero's collarbone and neck. Beneath the wet appendage, he could feel the rapid, frantic pulsing of his older brother's pulse. It felt amazing.

Ichiru slowly ran one of his nails against the soft skin of his twin's stomach. Zero winced at the slight sting before letting out another scream as Ichiru thrust into him harshly once more. He tried to beg him to stop but he wouldn't listen. Ichiru just kept hurting him, barely even aware of Zero's desperation and tears.

The younger licked lazily at his brother's tear-stained face, ecstasy painted on his face. He was so close, so so so close. Another tortured screech from Zero and Ichiru came, shooting his seed deep into Zero's body. He tuned everything out until all he could hear was the rushing of his own blood and the sound of his own high-pitched shrill of pleasure. He didn't hear Zero's sobbing or feel him trying to wriggle away. He only felt the mind-blowing bliss of raping Zero.

* * *

Ichiru woke up sticky, hot, and sweaty. He ran a shaking hand through his silver hair. He was suddenly aware of a damp stickiness between his thighs. The young boy was frightened to think that he'd enjoyed such a dark, awful dream such as that.

Did he really just dream about raping Zero? Ichiru hastily tried to convince himself that the dream disturbed him. However, a small voice in his head told him that this wasn't true. He wanted to have his twin bound and screaming in pain. _You want him_, the voice taunted, _and if you don't believe me just look at yourself. The proof is painted between your legs_.

Ichiru took a deep breath, trying to ignore the voice which constantly reminded him that Zero was asleep and his for the taking.

_He's waiting for you, Ichiru. Just down the hall._

* * *

A/N: I know, it's short but inspiration struck so I had to hit him back! He only gave this short little idea so far.

Inspiration-kun: But I have been helping you with those other stories in that secret folder.

Me: True. Oh, and since I forgot before…

**Disclaimer:**

Zero: Heartache-chan does not own Vampire Knight.

Me: But I do own Zero!

Zero: *points Bloody Rose at the evil yaoi fangirl* what did you just say?

Me: nothing, nothing! *runs away and hides behind Yuki*

So, I'm sorta thinking about making this into a multi-chaptered fic – not that I need to start yet another story *ignores her six other In Progress fics* what do you guys think? Let me know. And PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. A Darker Desire

A/N: Okay, let's try this again! I actually thought this chapter was gonna be up _before_ now, but I lost the flashdrive that had this chapter on it. And so, I begin again. Wish me the best of luck, everyone!

Zero: No, I will **NOT** wish you good luck. I hope you die!

Me: Ne, Zero-chan, why would you say something so mean?

Zero: Because I'm getting raped…again!

Me: Calm down, Zero. It happens to everyone.

…

Now to respond to my few reviews!

Love332: I'm glad you liked it! At first it actually wasn't gonna be a dream, but I changed my mind at the last minute.

Irmina: Thanks for showing an interest in my other VK fics. Hopefully, I'll get around to putting some of those up too!

Acquainted-With-the-Night: Normally, I read Ichiru as the uke, too, but I don't have much of a preference. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

LuanRina: OH. MY. GOD! Thank you so much! This is probably the best review I have ever gotten! I really like Zero as a uke too, he's just so CUTE! I will definitely get around to posting some of my other VK fics. And thank you for reviewing!

xxxDarkenedSkyxxx: I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed it. Hopefully, you'll like this chapter just as much!

…

**Disclaimer:**

Zero: Heartache, the sadistic fujoshi, does NOT own Vampire Knight.

Me: T_T why'd you have to say it like that?

Zero: I keep getting RAPED!

**Warning: **Rape, nonconsensual yaoi/incest. Weird/sadistic Ichiru, tortured Zero. Don't like, don't read.

ENJOY!

* * *

Ichiru stared at the smooth pair of metal handcuffs resting in the palms of his hands. The young silver-haired boy sat on the edge of his bed, unmoving. All of his thoughts were oriented around one person.

_Zero_

He'd been awoken in the middle of the night rather…pleasantly. Ichiru had a disturbing albeit delightful dream about his twin. Zero, his sweet older brother, was bound and taken by his own fragile other half. Ichiru let out a high-pitched giggle and gripped the handcuffs firmly. Tonight, Zero would be his.

Tonight, he would make his dreams a reality.

Resolved, the sadistic twin stood up from his bed and exited the room. He stared ahead almost unseeingly, his feet padding against the wood floor softly. The handcuffs clinked lightly in his hands, the faint tinkling echoing down the hallway.

Ichiru stopped just outside Zero's door. A lecherous smile graced his face. "It's time to play, Zero-nii." Ichiru gently nudged the door open with his foot.

Zero looked beautiful. His short silver strands were fanned out against his pillow. His chest rose and fell slowly as he breathed in light, content puffs. Moonlight from the nearby window kissed his face, illuminating his pale porcelain skin. The loose collar of Zero's shirt revealed the creamy skin of his neck and collarbone. Ichiru absorbed the beauty of his other half.

The younger twin approached the bed with a gentle smile on his face. He ripped the blankets away from his brother's body. Zero's shirt rode up a bit, revealing a soft, toned abdomen. Ichiru straddled his twin's hips and teasingly ran his nails down Zero's stomach. He stroked at the short silver hair and waited for Zero to awaken.

Zero's eyes fluttered open. There was a sudden chill against his body and he groaned, feeling a bit too tired to reach down to pick up the blanket he'd presumably kicked off. There was a faint scratching at his stomach and something touching his hair. Finally, his groggy lavender eyes snapped open. He blinked up in surprise.

"Ichiru?" Naturally, Zero was surprised to his twin, but their current position didn't raise any alarms in his head.

"Hi, Zero-nii!" Ichiru smiled deceptively. He reached down to hug his twin about the waist. Zero hesitantly reached his arms up to pat at Ichiru's shoulders, but suddenly Ichiru moved into action, grabbing his wrists and handcuffing them to the bed.

Zero stared up at his brother disbelievingly, "Ichiru, what the _hell_ are you doing? Let me go right now!"

Ichiru frowned disappointedly. His twin wasn't nearly as submissive now as he was in his dream. A smirk slid across the younger's features. _We'll just have to fix that, won't we, Ichiru? _A dark voice whispered in his head.

Zero froze in horror as his younger brother, normally so sweet and clingy, leaned down to press a bruising kiss to his mouth. The older twin managed to twist his head away to the side but was rewarded with a punishing slap about the cheek.

Zero winced and tried to use his legs to kick Ichiru away from him. Ichiru smirked and leaned in further, stilling Zero's movement with his body weight. The younger twin made a trail of harsh bites and licks down Zero's neck. He tore the thin fabric of his brother's shirt away from his body, the soft cotton coming away in ragged pieces.

The sadistic teenager bit down on Zero's nipple none too gently and, despite himself, Zero cried out. Ichiru giggled delightedly at the sound, a high-pitched moan emitting from his own mouth. His cock twitched in response. Splotches of red bloomed against Zero's neck and chest as Ichiru's teeth teased his delicate skin. The aggressive young boy ran his finger roughly down his brother's body, nails scratching painfully. Ichiru placed a tauntingly sweet kiss on Zero's cheek and pulled back to look down at his captive brother.

"Ne, Zero, why aren't you crying or screaming?" Ichiru looked genuinely confused. "Do you like it when I do these things to you?"

Zero glared up at his brother. Of course he didn't like it. He opened to say as much but was cut off by something hot and wet sliding into his mouth. Ichiru pressed his lips against Zero's and held his chin carefully to keep the older one from closing his mouth. While still keeping their lips connected, Ichiru reached down and removed Zero's pants. Zero kicked his legs wildly and one of his feet managed to connect with Ichiru's shin. Displeased, the twin glared down at his victim. Ichiru removed his own pants and his boxers as well. He crawled up Zero's struggling body until his groin was right in the bound boy's face.

Zero's eyes widened and despite himself, he felt a tear fall down his cheek as he realized what Ichiru was about to make him do. "No, Ichiru. Please don't…" But opening his mouth to speak was a mistake because Ichiru just used the opportunity to shove his dick down Zero's throat. He held Zero's jaw tightly, forcing him to keep his mouth open. Ichiru's other hand slid to the back of Zero's head and gripped his silver hair, thrusting his member deep into his brother's mouth.

Ichiru moaned deeply as Zero screamed, the sound muffled and adding a pleasant vibration against his cock. A few more rough pushes into Zero's mouth, and Ichiru came, filling his twin's mouth with his cum. He held his older brother's mouth close, forcing him to swallow the bitter white liquid.

Tears spilled down Zero's eyes as he watched Ichiru slide back down his body. His hands stopped at struggling boy's hips and he slowly tugged down Zero's underwear. Frightened lilac eyes widened. "No, Ichiru," the young hunter shook his head frantically. "Please. Please don't."

The darker part of Ichiru's soul smiled delightedly. Now this was what he'd wanted. To have Zero bound and crying and begging him to stop. He bent down and almost lovingly enveloped Zero in his arms. Then without warning he thrust his thick hard cock into Zero's rosy virgin entrance.

Zero let out a choked scream and Ichiru laughed pleasantly at the sound. He pounded into the tight cavern with abandon, determined to make this body feel as much pain as possible. Ichiru ran his tongue against Zero's tear-stained face. His face twisted in pleasure and he tipped his head back, groaning deeply.

Blood seeped out of Zero's body, mixing with Ichiru's cum. Zero let out another tortured shriek and Ichiru screamed his passion to the world. His seed shot deep into Zero's bruised body. The tired rapist rested his head against his victim's chest, his breath coming out in harsh, heavy sighs.

"Mm, Zero-nii, you felt so good," Ichiru moaned drowsily, much the way a lover would after sex. But Ichiru was not his lover. He was his brother. His sweet, delicate rapist of a brother.

Zero stared up at the ceiling. Ichiru felt suffocating against his body. His arms were wrapped around him too tight. His lips were too close to his body. Neither of them was wearing enough clothes. Zero trembled violently as his soul shattered at his brother's betrayal. Ichiru did not wake up, even as Zero sobbed in his ear and the pain-induced tremors racked through his body.

* * *

A/N: WHOAH. Did I really just write that? That was some major angst there especially at the end. Okay, so I don't think I mentioned this but, I originally planned for this to be the last chapter. However, my brain has formed this into a full fledged story, complete with a plot and other characters and an EXPLANATION of what the hell is going on. However, I'm uncertain as to whether or not I'm going to make this a big, full story. We shall see.

Zero: You are NOT gonna continue this story anymore, Heartache. I'm tired of getting it in the ass.

Me: *snickers* Please tell me there was someone else around to hear him say that. Where's Kaname-chan when you need him?

Zero: What do you need that damn pureblood for?

Me: To make a perverted comment, of course!

Anyway, guys, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **REVIEW**! Let me know what you think.

Zero: I think you should stop torturing me.

Me: *ignores Zero* thanks for reading!

SEE YA NEXT TIME!


End file.
